Bittersweet Change
by PrincessCat
Summary: Life at PPTH was never normal. But what if someone comes along a changes everyone's life back to normalcy...


Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. in any way, shape, or form.

_Bittersweet Change_

* * *

It was a beautiful winter day in Princeton, New Jersey, and as usual, the Princeton-Plainview Teaching Hospital was in full swing for the New Year. But today is a special day. 

New Intern Day.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, at the command of Princeton University, had been ordered to issue new long term Interns to select departments in dire need of assistance. Of course there was one man, who believe he could defy this new plan and he made sure he'd come especially late.

So at the crack of Noon, Dr. Gregory House entered the sliding doors of PPTH. Making his way to the clinic; filled with flu scares and over-protecting mothers with less than thrilled children; signing in and also signing out of clinic duty, then back to the elevators.

While wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a black trench coat that pathetically gave him a disguise from Cuddy. He made it to the elevators, asking Lady Luck to give him the gracious gift of not seeing Cuddy this morning.

"Dr. House!"

He wished too soon. Groaning, he starts to press the 'up' button a little faster.

"You do know that pushing it more doesn't help, it just makes the bulb burn out faster."

"And wearing those types of blouses doesn't guarantee you of getting a boyfriend," House steals a look down her blouse while Cuddy gives him the usual look, "Maybe a cheap thrill but no boyfriend."

The elevator doors finally open, releasing doctors, patients, family, and friends. House quickly entered that pressed the 'close' button. Cuddy rolled her eyes and held up a file that persuading the doors to open once again. She steps in and holds the file in front of House's face.

"New Case. Sore throat, coughing, swelling of the gums and irregular sleep patterns."

"Irregular sleep pattern?"

"Sleeps during the day, awake during the night but alone for a few hours."

"Sounds like a college student I used to know of," House glanced over at Cuddy, "Just give her some cough medicine and send her on her way."

"She's eight years old, and school doesn't start until next week. Plus she suffers from chronic sinus infection. Her mother says its nothing like her usual symptoms." House grabbed the file and started reading intently.

"You do know today is New Intern Day."

"Yea, I know. Also, I've been wondering why you're calling it that. It sounds so, gay."

"I was expecting you to be here at seven, when your job starts."

"I know, I slept in. Scotch and Vicoden make an excellent sleeping aid."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that." The doors opened to the Diagnosis Floor of the Hospital, and the busy nurse and doctors to one glance at the elevator doors, and quietly walked away from the notorious doctor. Both made their way the hall in sync with each other. "Where is your staff House? They didn't show up and when I called them, they said you gave them the day off."

"Yea, I did. I though: Hey since I'm not getting any Interns today, I though I'd just make Hell freeze over and be nice."

"They why are you here? Never mind, don't answer. I just want you in your office."

House paused in mid step. "No 'Get down in to the Clinic" or any "Shut the hell up'? What's going on?"

Cuddy pointed her finger towards his office. House turned and there sitting at the conference table was a person in a white lab coat. House made his way into the office and jabbed the person sitting rather harshly in the back. "What are you doing here?"

Emerald green eyes locked in with Steel Blue ones. A sigh was heard from the door and both turned to face an exasperated Dr. Cuddy. "Her name is Dr. Isabelle Mendoza. She just finished med school and sit just so happens that she majored in what your department does on a daily bases."

"Well its not daily now is it, Dr. Cuddy, for it seems that my staff, who may I remind you have 5-year, are not here. Besides, she doesn't look like a doctor, is she even potty trained?"

"House she's fifteen and potty trained. She needs Intern hours before she can go out on her own."

A pause; a sneeze was heard. "Can I see you in my Office? Now!"

The two elder doctors entered the adjacent door. House reached over and closed the blinds, leaving a very confused girl once again in the conference room.

* * *

"What do you mean she's fifteen?" 

"It's not like you never seen a genius before."

"It's not everyday you see a teenager girl with a Medical Degree!"

"She's special."

"How so?"

Cuddy sat down and looked House straight in the eyes. "She learned to read at two, finished High School at nine years old, and took pre-med and med here at Princeton. The state trusted us enough to put her in this program and they are willing to pay for all her expenses if we are able to bring out her full potential. And I chose you, because I know you can."

"Ah– wait! Did you say 'State'?"

Cuddy sighed once more. "Yes House I said State. She's and orphan," House rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair. Cuddy ignored his action and continued, "So you can see how free time she had to studied. The state has agreed with her social worker that she can work here full time if the social worker can come freely and unexpentaly to the hospital and check up on her environment here."

"And you said yes?"

"She's a hard worker. She finished both med schools in less than eight years."

House leaned forward on his cane and rested his head on the handle. "So, she'll be doing internship with me and clinic hours?"

"Treat her nice, House," Cuddy got up and walk to the door. But not before she added, "She's not responsible for _your_ clinic hours. You still own me 20 hours for this week."

Cuddy left House in his office to consider this new annoyance. Staring at the wall for some time, glance between the door to the conference room and the new case, House considered his options. Then he realized: You can't have too many minions. He got up and grabbed the file. He walked through the doors, startling the dozing doctor from her boredom. "Heard you were a genius. Try figuring out this one."

The new doctor looked on as House rummaged through Cameron's desk and pulling put a pad of paper and a pencil and tossed over to her. She stared on for a while before opening the file and started to work.

House walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself day old coffee. Tasting it, he made a face and asked if she knew how to make coffee. Deeply concentrated in her work, she shook her heard and said nothing.

"Not a big talker, huh. Great!" House smirked and sat at the opposite end of the table and pulled out his portable TV, turning it on just in time for the opening credits of General Hospital.

* * *

Around five o' clock, Dr. James Wilson entered his best friend's office hoping to catch House before he tried to sneak out of the hospital. But to his surprise he was greeted to an empty office. Wilson was startled at the site, knowing he was supposed to be at the clinic right now. Hoping against hope that he was somewhere else and not at the clinic, he started out but not before noticing something threw the blinds of the House's wall. Opening the door to the other room he found Isabelle leaning against the table, with a dry-erase maker in her hand, staring intently at the white board in front of her filled with nicely written symptoms on it. And off to the side was House playing his Gameboy and listening to his iPod. 

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both doctors spun towards the source of the question. Isabelle started to speak but House beat it to her.

"Bonding time with my new intern. Wilson this Dr. Isabelle Mendoza. Belle this is Dr. James Wilson, a colleague."

"And also his only friend, did you just call her Belle?"

"Yea, I have. Been calling her that for the past hour. She hasn't said a word of protest, or any word for that matter."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, and she's almost finished with this new case Cuddy gave me this morning. If she's like this everyday, I think we'll find a cure for cancer and you'll be out of job." Wilson laughed and sat down. The two men started to talk as Belle continue to work.

"She looks young. How old is she?"

"Apparently fifteen but I think she's nine."

"Heard she was a genius."

"Well, I think so too. She so smart I don't have to work to get paid." Wilson smirked and turned to face Belle and she started to cross out words on the board.

"So Belle, what college did you go to?"

"Princeton U."

"House I asked her, not you."

"She hasn't said a word yet, and I want to see how long it lasts."

"Meningitis."

Both doctors' head shot up as they heard Belle speak with almost a singsong voice. "It is in its early stages, but I think we can stop it in time before it spreads."

Belle turned towards the baffled doctors. Wilson and House turned to look at each other. Then they bolted out of there chairs and pushed Belle out of the way to clearly look at the board. After a few seconds or reading it, both knew that she was right.

"Dear God, not again!" Both doctors ran from room as fast as they could. But before House left he turned back.

"Stay here. Can't risk getting my new duckling sick, now can we."

A pause; a rattling cough was heard.

"Duckling?"

* * *

A/N: I have just completed my first story in ages. So if it has a little spelling errors or anything, don't be too mean! 

And if one part doesn't make sense, it probably because its 11:30, my contacts are drying up and most likely I'm still mad at tonight's episode of House. I really wish that it wasn't Chase that Cameron slept with. And if House wasn't such a jerk too! ...but I really do wish that Cameron doesn't have HIV/AIDS and that House is going to keep that rat forever! So cute!

Anyways if you like my story and wish to read more, please leave a review. I have the next chapter almost done!


End file.
